Father and Son in Arms
by xXxshadowsneak
Summary: During a good day on Earth, a group of Guardians engage in a power struggle in the Crucible. Exo PvP expert, Eclipse goes unmatched until he runs into two Guardians on the opposite team who suddenly gang up on him and defeat him. Eclipse admires their skill and decides to get to know them better. Too bad father and sun don't know that Eclipse is a trouble magnet.
1. Chapter 1

It was a positively balmy day. The birds were singing and the sun was shining, and the distant sound of gunfire reached the very edge of the Last City as the Guardians inside of the outpost fought each other.

It was a crucible game like another other, one of Clash where there were two teams and no objective.

Eclipse, a Titan Exo, quickly slid into a room and whipped around to turn his shotgun on the Warlock that had just charged inside. His Invective quickly snaps off two rounds, one into his chest and the other into his head. The Titan wastes no time in leaving the room once the Guardian dies. A shattered Nova Bomb booms behind him and the Titan quickly switches out his weapons and lets off a flurry of bullets from his Auto Rifle. The Warlock curses angrily right before falling sideways and dying.

"That's fourteen..." Eclipse mutters, his eyes darting out the room. He glances up to his radar in time to see a contact very close behind him. The Titan side-steps and watches the fist of another Titan sail past him. Once the attacker realizes his mistake, he plants his foot and slams his shoulder into Eclipse who hadn't been suspecting the maneuver. Eclipse stumbles to recover, and takes a devastating blow from the attacker. His shields are shattered and his body bruised. But he quickly pulls out his shotgun to take him down. The second Titan is quick, however, and his hand darts out to grab his shotgun. Without much thought, Eclipse rears back his head and slams it into his attacker's.

The second Titan reels back in shock and grabs his helmet in pain. Eclipse is about to finish him off when a Warlock comes out of nowhere and tackles him to the ground. The Warlock pins him with a boot to his throat and holds his shotgun to his head, the barrel almost touching his helmet before Eclipse rolls out from underneath the Warlock and goes for his Shotgun which the second Titan then kicks away. Seeing another target approaching, Eclipse curses and makes a break for it. Once the bullets start flying, the Titan swerves left and runs down the hallway. He comes to a stop underneath the upper room, crouching next to the door. He practically grins once he sees his super meter reading full.

The third attacker passes him, and then he breaks cover and launches himself into the air. He can just imagine the look of rage on the two's faces as he slams into the ground and his Fist of Havoc incinerates them.

The two had definitely been a late addition to the game. For the past two minutes, he hadn't seen them before. And seeing as how his kill counter was already at seventeen, it was impossible to miss them.

He had found that he enjoyed their little skirmish. And was looking forward to facing them again.

The Warlock and Titan clashed with Eclipse a few times after the first, but nothing major. Cross-map snipes, shotgun battles, but the final battle came just two minutes before their match ended.

Eclipse was running with his shotgun and keeping a hard eye on the radar when the Titan from before suddenly stepped out from behind cover and stuck out his arm. He was attempting to clothes-line Eclipse. But the Titan reacts swiftly and drops into a slide. He kicks out his feet and changes direction to face his attacker. The Titan lunges forwards, his fist arcing with energy. Eclipse did the same and feels his bones crunch as both fists hit.

Backing off to avoid further attacks, he attempts to draw his Shotgun only to find the Warlock from before opening fire with his weapon. Eclipse is forced to run behind a wall and hide for a moment to let his health and shields recover. Once they had, he finds the two nearby and quickly takes down the Warlock who curses very loudly.

The attacking Titan roars before going into a frenzy. Eclipse is sad to say he was actually killed. His first death in the game.

After the match is over, Eclipse has his ghost locate the two Guardians who bested the Titan.

He found them conversing on one of the platforms with their ghosts at their sides. Once he approaches, the Titan grins and gave a call. "That was awesome!" he laughs. The Warlock only nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you sure know how to play."

Eclipse nods humbly. "My name is Eclipse-16. I am a Lord in the Iron Banner. I was only wondering how you acquired such skills. I have not seen moves like that in quite a few years." Eclipse usually never speaks to Guardians outside of his group of allies. But these Guardians intrigue him.

"We taught each other with handed-down traditions and tactics," the Warlock says, shifting which hand he held his helmet in. The Warlock sticks out his hand and Eclipse takes it. "Lois Ando. And this is my son, Chezno," the Awoken says. "You can call me chief," the Titan adds. Eclipse nods in acknowledgement to both of them. "Would you be interested in joining me for a patrol soon? The Vanguard have reported of missing Guardians near the Skywatch sector. They suspect Hive Involvement," Eclipse asks them.

The two Guardians look to each other and then shrug. "Haven't got anything else to do," Lois says. "Lets go!" Chief says with enthusiasm.

A few moments later, the ships of each guardian swoop down and pick them up.

Eclipse darts into orbit and the other two follow close behind.

"We're dropping off in the Steppes. Safest area right now," Eclipse says through an open channel. "Right. Meet you there," Lois says, pulling away to drop back down to Earth. But just as he pulls away, the space around the three are suddenly filled with ships. Fallen ships.

Five Skiffs and a Ketch. They're surrounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipse has already calculated their odds of survival, and the outcome was grim. The Ketch alone was enough to take them out. What was left? Suicide run? Call for backup? No one would get there quick enough to prevent their deaths.

"Come on, we can take them!" Chief yells from his ship. "Are you kidding? They easily outnumber us," his father says in a worried tone. "So what do we do then? Surrender?" The son snaps. Lois doesn't answer, but he doesn't make a move either.

"They haven't fired..." Eclipse mutters to himself, thinking over what could possibly be happening. Eclipse opens a COM channel to the other two guardian's once he realizes something. "None of these ships are from the Kings, Devils, Wolves, or Winter. We do not know about them," the Titan says. The other two guardians fall silent before Chief comes back with a confused tone. "What does that mean?" he asks. "That means we don't know what they'll do. Or what they want. They could be nice," Lois answers. "Fallen are never 'nice'. They could want...something else," Eclipse mutters, trailing off once his Ghost opens up a communications channel to the Ketch.

"What do you want?" Eclipse asks them, glaring through his viewscreen at the Fallen ships. There isn't an answer for a long time, and Eclipse could have sworn they were just going to shoot. But a heavily distorted voice comes back, heavy with Ether. It speaks in its native language. But Eclipse had long ago gotten a translator for these aliens. So he understands every word.

He was given two options. Surrender, or die.

"We have been given an option to surrender," Eclipse tells the other two Guardians. "Yeah right! We surrender and they kill us anyways. We're not doing it!" Chief says. But Lois was thinking just what Eclipse was. "No. Eclipse has a plan. And that plan just might work. Right?" the Warlock asks. Eclipse looks out at the Ketch, picturing the Kell sitting within, perched on his throne surrounded by his slaves. They would either be shown to the Prisons, or to the Kell himself. Eclipse hoped it would be the latter.

"Yes. It just might. We dock on the Ketch. Do not rebel, and do not shoot. If you are disarmed, do not fight," Eclipse says, glancing down at his super meter which had just began charging. "We still have a weapon they cannot take."

The Guardians reluctantly power down their weapons and are escorted to the docking port of the Ketch which sits protected by a vacuum canceling field. Once the ships dock, they are locked down. The Guardians leave their vehicles and use the magnets in their boots to stay anchored to the ground.

Eclipse's gaze scans the ship, looking over the waiting aliens. He is aware of six sword-bearing vandals headed their way. One of the Vandals barks a command and jerks its head towards the field. "Bite me!" Chief growls, but obeys and follows their escorts inside.

Once inside of the Ketch, another Vandal stops them and begins stripping them of their weapons. Eclipse flinches once his shotgun leaves him, and watches it as it is dropped on the ground.

The Vandal approaches Chief and goes for his handgun, but the Titan reacts by grabbing its arm and squeezing hard. He is about to drive it into the ground when Lois grabs his son's shoulder to make him stop. Only then did the two realize that five Vandals had their weapons just a few inches from them. The Titan hesitates a few moments before reluctantly letting go.

Once stripped of their weapons, the Guardians are lead straight up to the Kell. They pass through COM rooms and something that looks like holding cells, until finally reaching the throne room. Their escorts bow at the base of the stairs, avoiding the gaze of the massive fallen standing before them.

The kell looks over them and gives an amused laugh. The laugh makes Chief's blood boil and he has trouble holding himself back.

"Filth of light come to me willingly. I have not seen before. What desperation made you do this? Rogue? Traitors?" The Kell says, speaking ragged and broken English. It grabs a staff and stands up, glaring down at them. "We surrendered, didn't we? What I am wondering is; what do you plan to do with us?" Eclipse asks. The Kell doesn't answer, he only thuds his staff on the ground and his eyes show a grin.

Two pedestals near the throne light up and a strong yellow glow emits from them, and Eclipse finds his mind fogging up. His vision blurs and his hearing fades. A faint hum is left where sharp sound once was. A dream state is quickly induced in the Exo and he can't move on his own.

Cheif notices this and takes a step back in confusion. "What's that?" He asks his father. "Eclipse?" Lois says cautiously. The Exo is aware of his name being called, but he can't react. Fear creeps into his body once he realizes what had just happened.

"Titan. Attack," The Kell says, holding his staff tight in anticipation.

"Chezno, get behind me!" Lois calls, shoving his son behind him as the Exo turns around. "What's going on?!" Cheif demands, staring at Eclipse who's body is arcing with energy. The Kell takes a small Dreg weapon from one of his nearby slaves and tosses it to Eclipse who catches it mid-air.

Once he levels it, Lois knows that the Titan isn't in control anymore. "Get down!" lois snaps to his son. The Warlock takes the brunt of the shots and grunts in pain as his shields are dropped. Cheif darts to the side and charges the possessed Titan, but Eclipse side-steps his shoulder charge and grabs his chestplate from behind. Cheif finds himself flying through the air as the Exo throws him into one of the consoles. The second titan is knocked senseless and can't move. Lois sees this and runs in front of his son. The Warlock's palm flies out and solar energy streaks from it. The fire eats into Eclipse's armor and knocks him back a few feet. Lois takes this chance to help his son to his feet, but not in time to avoid Eclipse's attack. The Titan's fist slams into Lois's ribs and knocks him down. Cheif gives a mighty roar and lashes out at the Exo. But the attack wasn't planned correctly. Eclipse turns around and catches his fist mid-air and shoves the attack into the ground. He raises his knee and rams it into Cheif's chin. Once he reels back, Eclipse kicks him hard and knocks him down.

But once Eclipse goes for the killing blow, the Kell calls him off. Eclipse then stops attacking and watches them with empty eyes.

"Now you see what House Scorches is capable of. There are thousands, if not millions, of these Exo's. We will start a revolution and finally extinguish the light. We will turn your own fighters against you!" The kell says. His laughs is like a knife in both of the remaining guardians. While cheif was just angry about the situation in general, Lois knew what this meant. Trouble.

The two battered Guardians were escorted out and thrown into a single prison cell where they were allowed to stew in solitary.

"What just happened?!" Cheif demands angrily, pounding his fist on the bars that kept them caged. Lois didn't answer for a few minutes, letting the reality of the situation sink in. "Why did he just attack us like that?!"

"Chezno, stop!" Lois snaps impatiently. "You don't understand. These Fallen have just invented a way to control Exo's!" The Warlock is sitting on one of the benches, looking up at his son who just stares back in disbelief. "But aren't they free-minded? How is that even possible?" he asks, letting his fists fall from the dented bars. Lois shakes his head and looks back in the direction of the throne room. "You know as much as I do," he says. Cheif turns back towards the bars and crosses his arms. "We need to get this information back to the Speaker somehow. But we can't do anything in this damn cage!" the Titan roars. His fist flies forwards and the Arc energy discharges into the bars. A nearby guard growls something at the Titan and jabs him hard with his spear. This infuriates the Titan but he doesn't do anything in fear of being attacked again. The Guardian backs away from the bars and sits next to his father.

"Dad...I'm scared," he says, looking to the Warlock. His father wraps him in an embrace, hugging him tightly. "I know, son. I know." Lois desperately wants to make this better, to save his son from this situation. But there isn't any apparent way to do so. Should they wait? Stage an attack? What was the right answer?

There was still the problem with Eclipse. What happened to make him attack? Was he still the Guardian they had met? Was he a traitor? Too many questions. But there was plenty of time to think about them.


End file.
